Hidden Demons
------------------------------------------------------------- (Section 1; Wheels on the bus) Youko was sleeping when suddenly she heard her alarm ring. "Damn..." She said, half asleep, turning off her alarm. 'I just wanna sleep...' She thought. Then she realized. "Crap! First day of school!" She came out of bed and quickly got ready.\ "Mistress- oh..." Came a maid. "Hey! Don't just stand there!" Youko shouted. A sweat gland came down the maid's face, 'What happened to Mistress Youko....' She thought to herself, helping Youko with getting ready. ~Youko's POV~ The bus arrived, signaling that it was time for me to go to school. I said goodbye to my house, not like anyone's going to reply in the first place. I went inside and immediately noticed what I hated the most; a bunch of sluts and pricks. Yeah, I just said that. I may be from a rich family, but I have a rather dirty mouth... I sat next to someone I recognized. "Oh, hello You-chan." Said the girl. "Hello Ran" I said, sitting next to the brown haired girl. "What are you doing?" I asked her above the noise. "Oh, I'm just drawing. I do this whenever Ari's not around." Ran replied. "You sure it's not gonna come to life?" I asked. "I-I hope not..." Ran replied, doodling on her own. Then a girl came from behind my chair. "Crybaby! Crybaby!" Everyone on the bus, except for Ran and another girl, were chanting. Their chanting made me burst into tears. Then, the bus suddenly started shaking, heavily. Due to it, the girls and guys stopped. "I'm guessing you did it?" Ran questioned, with one eyebrow up. "Y-Yes, I did." I replied, wiping away her tears. The bus came towards a sign that said the name of the school. I sighed. I'm just looking out the window and it's cold outside. There are two boys yelling behind, me and I'm terrified, counting trees as they pass me by. And I'm trying, not to look across the aisle, 'cause Maya's letting Dan put his hands, up her skirt while she's got her hands down his pants. I point towards the bus driver, whose smoking, getting Ran's attention. I then use my quirk to knock the cigarette out of his mouth. He then starts to drive out of control, making everyone scream. I just laugh evilly. He starts to gain control of the bus, and everyone continues on chatting with each other. Quietly observing... I'm saying nothing. No... ones watching us, don't give a fuck, wheels on the bus. "Holding them down... Up in the front... wheels on the bus..." I started imagining a scene where we were all doing a dancing motion. "Wheels on the bus..." Now, I'm a light it up and pass it. Puff, puff, and pass it. "Don't be a d*ck and baby sit, come on just pass it over here." A girl said to the guy with a cigarette, as he just laughed. Counting cars as the pass me by, and I'm trying not to look a row behind me. 'Cause Jason's got his ass in the glass. And I hate him, driver hit a bump fast. I use my quirk to make the guy fall flat on his face, as a girl was laughing at him. Me and Ran were laughing together at what I just did. The driver turned around, and just laughed to himself at the event before him. "Trying to ignore it, is fucking boring. I'm quietly observing. I'm. Saying. Nothing." One girl was smoking a blunt. One of the guys was annoying her by continuously touching her hair, she then used her quirk on him, causing his hands to swell up. I was then imagining the same dancing motions in my head. The bus then came to a stop and picked up another boy. Everyone stopped and stared, including me. "No ones watching us..." He then smiled at me and got closer. "Wheels on the bus..." He then noticed behind behind me a girl who screamed and he pushed past me and went to her, kissing her hand. Due to my anger, I made blood drip out from the rear view mirror, causing the bus driver to lose control of the bus, making it fall into the water. I sighed mentally. I used my quirk, combined with Ran's, to float the bus up into the clouds. Everyone was flabbergasted. We got close to the school, where I let the bus go on the ground. Everyone got out of the bus, me going last. As I got out, I turned my head around and gave a playful look to the bus driver. The wind came by and flipped my skirt, revealing my white underwear. The bus driver sighed, closed the door, and left. I walked with Ran into the school. ------------------------------------------------------------- (Section 2; Class Fight) ~Youko's POV-''' Me and Ran saw the one and only Shota Aizawa. I ran towards him. "What's up, Shota?' "Oh...hello, Youko." Shota muttered. "Nothing much, you?" "Same. I just came, and man I freaking hate 'Kelly' for stealing away my crush, I swear..." Youko seemed pissed off. Shota's eyes dulled up. "Oh...crush....I see..." "Anyways, let's go! I wanna see the others!" Youko grabbed Shota hands, his face flushed. "Y-Yeah..." He mumbled as the two made their way to the classroom. Youko opened the door. "Oh, heya scarlet, Shota!" Taeko greeted the two. "How'v you been?" "Pretty good. How about you, Tae?" Youko asked. "Pretty damn good, scarlet." Taeko responded. "And Shota? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, or what?" "No, it's nothing." Shota muttered. "Yeah, sure, I believe you, sheesh." Taeko teased. Youko sat down next to Taeko and Shota. "Eh, well, whatever..." '''~Time Skip~ It was the middle of class and the teacher wasn't lookin'. Kelly has a fat ass and trouble was cookin'. She had a boy wrapped around her finger tight. I fell in love with him, but he wasn't in my light. The teacher gave me notes to go out a give Kelly. She was kissin' Brandon, I got jelly. I wanted to be in her shoes for one day. I just waited 'til recess to make her pay. Kelly tossed me a ball of paper while I was writing, laughing. I opened it, and saw the words "You at recess" with a grave and the picture of a stick-figure with X's for eyes. Kelly and her "gang" laughed as I balled up the paper again, throwing it on the desk. I was so angry that I made the teacher bleed out from her nose as she left to go to the bathroom. Ran asked me to leave the room for a moment and head to the bathroom. I said "yes" and left with her. In the bathroom, I showed her the paper Kelly threw at me. "Who drew this?" She asked. "That girl who I call 'Kelly'. She's trying to rip my head off, or something." I replied. "Well, what are you going to do?" Ran asked. "You have got to defend yourself." "I can't defend myself." I stated. "I don't know how to fight. I just, I don't even know how to do that-" Ran slapped me on the face, which was unusual for her. "Ow." I groaned. "Hold it together." Ran said. "We are capable of doing whatever we want, remember?" "No, I can't. It's cheating." I replied. Ran sighed. "Do you really think we'd have these abilities if we weren't supposed to use them?" "I don't know, I just feel like I'd have an unfair advantage." I responded. "Well, I don't know." Ran sighed. "Why don't you call your mom and ask her what she thinks you should do?" "My mom?" I asked, eyes widened. I have never told anyone of my mother's death, because I killed her accidentally. "Mmhmm." Ran answered. "No, It's okay. She's...probably sleeping right now and honestly I don't even think she would pick up the ph-" I noticed that Ran had drawn a phone in her sketchbook, which had come to life. She handed me the phone. I sighed. "Fine. She's not going to pick up." I started dialing her number. "We'll see." Ran said. I finished dialing her number. The phone dialed but no one answered. I put the phone back. "Mommy why do I feel sad? Should I give him away or feel this bad?" I asked. "No no no! Don't you choke!" Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat." "For the throat, for, for the throat." Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat." "For the throat, for, for the throat." Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat." Ran started smiling, much like I was. (Not finished; slow updates)